


Wedding Ficlets

by Lonelyheart112288



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyheart112288/pseuds/Lonelyheart112288
Summary: Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are getting married! Here is all the chaos leading up to the wedding! I am not that great at summaries.. Please Enjoy





	Wedding Ficlets

“I think I am a little bit too old be a ring bearer.” Peter whined as he was being fitted for his tux.

“Umm says who?” The billionaire asked as he watched the tailor measure his son.

“The internet! The average age of a ring bearer is 4-7, I think I have phased out.” 

“Well according to me I say you’re the perfect age.” Tony laughed as his son rolled his eyes, this was going to be glorious. 

“You are just making me the ring bearer to get back at me for that whole ferry thingy, you can deny it but I know the truth.” 

Tony didn’t answer. Peter was somewhat right. It had been a few months since the whole issue with Toomes, but there was still a large part of Tony that regretted everything. He still shuttered when he thought of Peter fighting the vulture with his homemade suit. He would never admit to the subsequent belief that flooded his mind that a part of it was all still his fault. 

“Plus,” Peter continued, “you still see me as some short of child.” 

Now it was Tony’s turn to roll his eyes:

“No I don’t”

“Yes you do!” Peter shifted, causing the tailor to stick him with a pin:

“Only a baby, child, or kid that still drinks milk would walk down the isle holding some rings. I fought Captain America remember?”

“Vaguely.” Tony answered as he stood from his place on the couch.

“Ha Ha” 

“Peter this is what Pepper wanted you to do. She thought it would be absolutely adorable seeing you walk down the isle with the very items that will solidify our union.”

“Bull-“

“Language Mr. You are not too old for a good old fashion time out.” Tony warned.

“Dad!” Peter whined, using his head to call attention to the forgotten tailor in the room. 

“Look Pete, you are going to be the ring bearer and that is final. I want you to be there, standing tall as you hand me the rings that will join me and pepper in a unholy union. You are that special connector.” Tony smiled at his son. 

Peter eyed his dad. He knew Pepper was special to him. Pepper was no Aunt May, but she did not try to be. She supported him when he needed it, made him food, and helped him gang up on his father. Peter would do this for her:

“Alright, but you owe me.”

Tony scoffed:

“Other than room and board, free food, education, and an expensive multi-million- dollar suit what else do you need?”

“I want to be able to drop pop culture references anytime I want for a whole week.”

Tony thought about it for a moment then looked at the tailor:

“You can stop now.”

Peter smiled.


End file.
